


Flashbacks

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Whoa fluff, also my first fanfiction, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is a bunch of firsts and while you finish up some papers at the office you think back to all the firsts you had with Ryan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ryan's arms wrapped around your waist from behind pulling you close to him, gently nuzzling your neck. You let out a small yelp of surprise before melting into your boyfriend. You were moving some papers that you had finished to Gus's office and had began to walk back when Ryan grabbed you signaling the end of his work day. Together you walked back into your office, you taking a seat in your chair and him pulling up one to sit closer to you. "Did you finish all your editing?" You asked making slight conversation as you started on your last paper for the night.  
He just ran his hand through his light brown hair before replying a short, "Not quite."  
You looked over at the man, a look of disapproval crossing your face. He just gave a cheeky smile before patting your head and asking if you wanted anything to drink. "Just a water would be nice." You smiled at him, as he left. You had been with Ryan for almost a year now. You orginally met when you interned here, at first neither payed mind to one another just going about your daily buisness. Then, one day it all changed. It had been storming all week and the humidity was almost unbearable, all the doors had expanded a bit making them hard to open. One morning you had to go run a few things by Geoff before going through on them so naturally you headed down the the one place he would be, the Achievement Hunter office. Knocking on the slightly ajar door you entered, usually it was just Geoff in the office this early but instead of the lazy-eyed man you were met with the Mad King. He looked up at you with a confused expression and you explained why you were here, he laughed and you placed the papers on the desk. Giving a short good-bye and going towards the door to exit you accidently triped over the Queen of England who, for some reason, was lying on the floor. You tried to catch yourself but your body rammed into the door, closing it with a hard thud.  
"No!" Ryan screamed and leapt up from his seated position.  
You just slowly sat up confused by what Ryan was yelling about, and angry about Gavin leaving his Queen figure on the floor. "Why are you screaming Ryan?" You questioned raising yourself from the floor.  
He looked over at you, "This morning when I came into the office the door was already hard to open due to the heat, and now it has only gotten hotter." He pulled at the door knob in an attempt to open it but it failed to give way. He tried again this time with more force, and then again yanking on the knob. In simple turns you were both stuck.  
"Oh my god, I am so sorry I didn't know!" You exclaimed becoming very flustered, you attempted at the door yourself even though you wholeheartedly knew if Ryan couldn't get it to budge then that mean you wouldn't either. "God I am such an idiot." You whispered to yourself.  
Ryan was behind you looking at the door seeing if there was any other way to open it. "The hinges are on the outside so our best bet is to call for help." He deduced  
"There's no one else here, we're the only ones who happen to be in this morning, in fact most of them won't arrive until about eight or nine and it's only six thirty." You admitted.  
"You know phones exist right?" He gave me a smile.  
You patted you shorts only to be washed over in horror remembering that you left it on your desk, "I-I left mine on the desk." You stuttered feeling like a complete dolt, but it wasn't apart of the plan to get stuck with broad-shoulder-manly-man-Ryan.  
"You're lucky you have-" He stopped only to pat his pockets even harder and then turn to his bag on the floor digging through it. You just stood there arms folded across your chest as you leaned against a wall. You already knew what he was going to say, it didn't take a genius to figure that one out. "Shit, I left in the car." You just smiled.  
"Looks like we are stuck together in the awful heat that is Texas." Ryan looked as you as you crossed the room to go sit in Ray's chair.  
"So you wanna play a game?" He asked holding up a controller giving you a big cheeky grin.

You weren't sure how long it had been but it had just gotten hotter in that room, you pulled up your (H/L) (H/C) hair just to try and cool yourself off but even that didn't help much. Perhaps playing games wasn't the smartest idea. You hadn't gotten used to the Texas summer since you came from farther North and even this heat wasn't a normal Texas heat. You head began to feel foggy, your head hurting and wanting to droop into a cool sleep, "Hey Ryan?" He stopped looking at the game you two were playing, "I don't feel to good." You admitted holding your head in your hands and dropping the controller to the floor with a soft thud.  
"(Y/N) What's wrong?" He got up, concern laced his voice as he knelt down beside you. You shook your head slightly not wanting to concern the older man, "I can't help if you don't tell me what is wrong."  
"I just feel faint like I am going to pass out." You admitted quietly. Recalling a health class back in high school you deduced it might be heat stroke and informed him of that as well.  
"What do I do!?" He asked franticly, pausing for only a moment to think and calm himself down. "Take off your shirt."  
"Ryan, listen as much as I would love to do a strip tease for your entertainment I would like to remind you this is not the time." You looked at him slightly irritated, pain began to spread through you.  
"No just take it off, it might help cool you down."  
He was right, you went to take off the black tee only to have Ryan tell you wait a moment so he could turn around, "Well aren't you a gentleman?" You attempted to hide your pain trying not worry him anymore than what he already was. "You know," you paused as you finished taking off your tee, "this wasn't how I wanted to get to know you." You admitted.  
He let out a small laugh and looked up at the small window only to look back at you, you had covered your breasts with a the black tee. "You know if you can get your shoulders through the window you should be able to pull the rest of yourself through too." Turning back towards the window he pulled up a chair and started to pull at the window. You stood up trying to help the best way you could, but immediatly sat back down due to the sudden rush of dizzyness that crawled over you.  
Ryan let out a small curse, "Hey Ryan, if I pass out I am so sorry." You took your head into your hand apologizing, his head immediatly snapped over to you. Strong hands were placed on your shoulders and Ryan was suddenly eye level with you, his piercing blues eyes looking into your (E/C) ones. If your head wasn't already struggling to stay afloat then you might have spent this time getting lost in them.  
"(Y/N) stay with me, okay? I will make sure you get out of here even if I have to break the window and get help myself." He gave you a reassuring smile, you attempted to give one back hating that fact that you felt so useless. He went back and forth between the door and the window trying to open them up, it wasn't until you heard a frustrated sighed that you realized that there was no way out.  
"No way in, No way out." You muttered, recalling all the times Ray locked you into your office. You looked up at Ryan who was making silent curses at himself, pacing back and forth frantically hands running through his hair, processing. You could fee your eyes get heavier, and your body slump forward more and more. The sound of glass breaking is all you remember before the world surrounded you in black.  
The world was a blur of white when you woke up, you had to blink a few times before your vision adjusted. The room you were in made you uncomfortable but you recongnized it right away, you were in a hospital. It was sterile and white, just a small television hung in to corner, and floweres on adorned the table side. Hitting the red call nurse button the remote you waited until one answered the call and enter. She was a bit large but pretty nontheless and the smile she wore was one with true happiness behind it. She questioned you a bit asking how you were and what you remember. "How long have I been here?" You asked.  
"You've been out a couple of days, but from what we know you stayed awake quite sometime in that heat even though your body was telling you to get out of there." She continued to explain how I just used up my body's energy and needed some extra time to recupurate. "There was a man here as well, the first day you were here refused to leave and stayed all night, and then stayed most of the day yesterday and stayed the night again. He had some pretty nasty cuts on his arms from were he broke open the window to get you guys out. We stiched him up so theres nothing to worry about." A sense of panic went over you even though you were just told he was okay.  
"Is he here right now?" You asked sitting up in the bed, you could hear the beep from the heart moniter increase in speed.  
She smiled, "He went to got to the restroom, and to go get something to eat but he will be back. I'm going to go alert the doctor that you're awake. We might keep you over one more night to make sure your okay but you should be set for tomorrow." With that she left you alone in the room.  
You took this time to look around the room, nothing of note worthy just a white board with some notes about you. The flowers on your stand were a mix of roses and carnations with a couple cards telling you to get better. Work came over your mind as you hoped that you didn't cause to much trouble at work. The thought of Ryan came to mind, he cut up his arm to go get help for you. Mr. Know-it-all-with-the-lovely-eyes ended up being the one to help you, you always thought you'd end up in a situation with Gavin due to his stupid shenianigans or with Ray because of his pranks, at the same time you were kinda happy it was Ryan. Your guilt washed over at the image of him cutting up his arms. Okay, so maybe if he didn't have to get injuries it would have been a lot more fun.  
The turning doorknob made you jump a bit, Ryan entered, hair a mess and clothes dishevled. He looked at you eyes wide, and arms bandaged from the hand up, he was carrying a plate that smelled absolutely wonderful. You'd have to make sure to tell the nurse to get you something. "(Y/N)." Was all he muttered, you smiled in return. He took a seat on the couch next to your bed and ran a hand through his hair before asking "How are you feeling?"  
"I'm alright now, I think you are in worse condition than I am."  
He laughed and you two sat together in an uncomfortable silence. Picking at your hands he cleared his throat and began, "You know I didn't noticed that you passed out until I heard you hit the floor. I paniced a bit." He paused, " On impulse I grabbed the nearest thing and bashed the window with it, some of the shards got into my skin but it only got worse when I hoisted myself up and the shards that were left in the frame cut into my arm as well. Luckily Ray was coming in early to do the last bit of editing when he saw me break the window and attempt to get out. Broad shoulders kinda get in the way of a lot of things." He paused to let out a soft chuckle. "So I was left shouting, and he ran up to me. I told him to call for an ambulance. He offered to try and break down the door after calling them, unfortunatly if he tried to break the door down I'm pretty sure he would shatter." I laughed at the thought, "I was left standing there, I didn't want to rip something as I got down. So I stood there in the window,and Ray on the other side of the door. He was very good to talk to. I kept worrying about you, and the pain in my arm wasn't all that better. So he took my mind off of it. The police came fifteen minutes later, and Ray was left with explaining what had happened as everyone began to come in for the day. Felt bad about that. They got me off the window, brought us here and gave me 32 stiches." He explained, smiling as he pointed at his arm.  
"Oh my god, I am so sorry Ryan if I hadn't tripped you wouldn't have had to do that." You placed your head in your hands.  
"Oh don't worry I went back to the office yesterday and gave Gavin a piece of my mind for leaving his precious Queen on the floor." He smiled that crazy smile of his.  
"Oh." You smiled, " I heard about how you didn't leave my side except at that one point." His face went red.  
The Doctor entered the room and cleared his throat signaling the end of that conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Expressing your love is either cliche or it just doesn't work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I am such a fluff person, please don't hate me I just like fluff and angst a lot.  
> There's just a lot of fluff  
> I am so sorry.   
> Will the flashbacks ever end? I am not sure but for right now I am having fun learning and expanding my writing abilities.  
> Also I based the whole Ryan's cliche thing off of something I saw him post once.  
> Love is cliche anyways.  
> Have you ever just wanted to punch yourself

Ryan let out a sigh as he sat back down next to you and handed off the water bottle. "You almost done?" He asked leaning over placing his head in his free hand.  
"Mhm, just this last paper and then I'll be done." You turned to him, he was practically falling asleep. It was rather late and he had gotten up early this morning to come and work on something for Lindsay. "If you want you can go ahead and go home, we took separate cars so there's no point in waiting for me." You placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a light squeeze.  
Tired eyes looked up at you, "No it's fine, I don't mind waiting." He drawled out.  
You looked at him giving him a small disapproving look to which he just replied by smiling and leaning back into the swiveling chair. You returned to writing the RTX panel sheet. Each line had the name of the panel, who would be there, how many mics, and chairs, followed by what room they should be held in. It was more boring that it was difficult, you just had to read the request sheets, the budget, and then make it work accordingly. You took sips from your water occasionally but kept trucking through, you didn't want to make Ryan wait even more than what he had to. A soft snoring caught your attention, a smile crossed your lips.   
The thought of when you first stayed at Ryan's house crossed your mind, it was such an odd experience for you. It wasn't long after the little heat stroke incident, and most of Ryan's arm had healed. Your guys' relationship had only grown after that. You found yourself spending more time with Ryan; playing games, getting lunch together, bothering one another at work. This led to you eventually being at his house a bit longer than expected.   
"You don't need to drive home, it's almost 2:30." He let out in a sigh as he placed down his controller.  
To be honest the thought caught you off guard, you would admit that your feelings have grown towards the blue eyed man but the last thing you wanted was to be left alone with a man that you had feelings towards. "I don't have any clothes here Ryan."  
"Tomorrow is Sunday, we always have Sunday off." He looked at you a moment before getting up to refill his drink. "Come on (Y/N), you can sleep on the couch. Besides you're already wearing my shirt."  
You looked down at the shirt Ryan gave you after you spilled pop all over your blouse, "It's not that." You whispered as you picked at the grey couch you sat on.  
"Then what is it?" He replied.  
You found yourself looking over your words. You could very well say that it was because of the fact that you didn't trust yourself around such an attractive man. That you would end up wanting more than what you've had these last few weeks. You wanted to cuddle, make him sweets, and you'll admit maybe see him shirtless. You might have asked him out if it wasn't the fear of rejection that loomed in your mind. You didn't want to risk ruining a friendship that had just started. "It's just my fish!" You exclaimed, looking for any excuse. " I forgot to feed my fish.  
He laughed, "I am pretty sure your fish will be fine for one day." You could hear him return from the kitchen and took the bottle of water that was handed to you.  
So if that didn't work maybe sarcasm, "Okay you caught me, it's only because I wouldn't be able to help myself. I'd just have to touch your muscly arms." You breathed out a laugh as he sat back down a hand running through his light brown hair.  
"Oh really now? You can touch my arms if you can finish that strip tease." That had been a joke between you two since the accident. You both joined in on a laugh at the thought. Leaning back into the couch you let your thoughts wander else where and sat in a comfortable silence with the older man. You just wanted to say how you felt, you didn't even realize that these feelings developed until you found yourself daydreaming of him in the office. Usually you though about attractive actors, or some guy you never met but slowly Ryan made his way in. Little doodles of the guy showed up in your sketchbook like some love sick high schooler. You knew those thoughts were useless, aside from inviting you over and hanging out he didn't really seem to notice you. He avoided eye contact, touching, sometimes even talking. It just made you think he hung out with you because the others wanted to make sure you were okay so they sent him to look after you. "Hey, (Y/N)."  
Ryan's voice broke your thoughts and brought you back, "Yeah?"   
"This may sound stupid," He paused, you looked over at him confused at the sudden out burst. "I have been thinking that maybe-" He stopped himself, blushing brightly even in the dim light.  
"You made it this far you can't just be a butt and not follow through with your question."  
"Forget it. It's stupid."  
You took a moment to register what was happening, eyebrows furrowing. Was he going to be the one to make the first move? "Nothing is stupid." You said after a while not wanting to make any brash decisions.  
"I well I have been thinking for a while now," He took a moment to let out a small sigh in between and looked up at you, "I was thinking that maybe you should take the bed instead." He let out rather quickly.  
"Oh." You let out involuntarily,you looked down at the water bottle in your hands before standing up, Ryan's eyes followed you. "It's just that," you paused for a moment, you didn't want to say what was on your mind so you changed it half way through, "It's just that I thought you were going to ask me to strip tease for you." You let out a small forced laugh to cover the disappointment and checked your phone for the time. "I don't want to be an inconvenience so I'm just going to go home then, thank you for the offer though." Before he even had a chance to protest you found yourself outside his door and heading towards the car. How stupid could you have been? You could feel tears threaten your eyes, you didn't want to admit why though. You knew that he probably wouldn't have liked you. That he probably liked someone working in the company for a few years not some new intern that caused his medical bill to go up. There was no point in crying if you knew, right? Then why did it hurt you so much? You sat in your car cursing at yourself. You let out a grunt and smacked the steering wheel only to apologize quickly to your car. There was no point in staying, the car rumbled into life and you placed it into drive waiting for a few cars to pass before you pulled off the curb. Turning on the radio you let the car lurk forward a bit as you looked behind you at the cars that were still approaching. Stopping abruptly when an 'oof' followed by a loud thud sounded on your hood. You looked up to see a two blue eyes looking at your followed by light brown hair and large body. "RYAN!" You threw the car in park and got out, "What in God's name were you thinking! You could have gotten yourself killed!" You yelled at the man who was still on the hood of your car like some ornament.   
He righted himself and slid off, "I just, I can't let you leave not yet."  
"SO YOU THREW YOURSELF ON MY CAR!?" All rational thoughts left your mind, you were angry and concerned for your friend.  
"I know it was stupid but you were leaving what else did you want me to do, I can't chase down a car." He smiled.  
"This isn't a joke Ryan, I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you more than what already happened in the office."  
"I'm fine, see." He gestured to himself, "Listen I need to ask you something."  
"I am not sleeping here tonight Ryan. I am going home and I am going to bed." It came out a bit more vinegar laced than what it should have been.  
"That's not what I wanted to ask, not in the slightest." He rubbed the back of his head. "I'm not good at these things, in fact this may be entirely cliche but I have found that the things that come from our hearts often are. It's just ever since I saw you, when you first started here I thought you were absolutely breath taking. You always managed to smile and put everyone in a better mood. Hell, even when Geoff seems full of vinegar he goes down to see how the plans are going and comes back smiling. Whatever you do it makes everyone feel better. I was so enamored by the way you carried yourself I was to nervous to even really say hi." He paused to take a breath, " Then when you fainted I didn't care what happened to me I knew I had to get the one person who made everyone feel a bit better out of whatever danger she was in. When you were out for those two days everyone seemed so out of it. Even Gavin who is always so up and at it didn't talk as much, Gus had a bit more vinegar laced in his veins, and Burnie was more adamant about people working. Geoff told me all about it when he visited you in the hospital. I blamed myself for what happened, if I had broken the glass earlier you wouldn't have been in that mess. You would have been fine and no one would have had to go without your positivity. When I walked in and saw you sitting up in that bed wide awake I thought you were going to yell at me. Instead you just smiled that smile of yours and everything seemed like it didn't happen, like we weren't in some stupid hospital that we were in the kitchen on lunch break and everyone was having a good time. Relief washed over me seeing you so okay, and content with the fact that you passed out and woke up there. I was so happy when they told me to go check in on you the first week you were out of the hospital because without even knowing you I had developed some feelings and the more we talked the more I saw myself falling and I just can't let you leave without saying it, without saying this. I need to know now if you feel the same way because if not then I can move on and we can go back to barely talking and I don't have to see that smile everyday or listen to the well executed sarcasm that makes everyone laugh. Then I won't have to feel that twinge of jealousy when you say you're going out to eat with Ray, or when you and Gavin laugh at something his computer, or when you and Joel end up running around together. I know this is the most cliche thing you have ever heard but every last one of my words ring true." He looked at you, the hint of tears appeared in his eyes.  
You stood there at a loss of words. Mind racing and processing information you thought you would never hear. "I-" you started but couldn't finish what ever it was that you wanted to say, absolute shock got the best of you.  
Ryan's face went from hopeful to the look of someone who was absolutely broken, "I understand," He paused before composing himself again. "I'll let you go home then."  
You saw as a man you cared about leave, you watched as he walked into his home shoulders that were once so big slumped downward, a head held high now looked down at the ground below him. Your mind still waiting for your feelings to form coherent sentences. "Wait." You let out quietly as the door close, feet moving on their own as you walked towards the door you exited in such a hurry. You weren't about to let a man who so easily made his way into your thoughts just disappear from your life. "Wait!" You screamed and banged on the wooden door your feet lead you to, "Ryan! Please let me in!" You yelled not caring who you woke up on the block. No answer. You couldn't leave without saying something so you tried again, this time quieter. "Ryan. Ryan, please let me in." Was this it? Was he never going to talk to you again? Was he just going to leave your life forever?God you hated everything about this, from the cliche way you stood at his door, to the cliche way that he jumped in front of your car to get your attention. You hated how he saw you, you could have gone your whole life never knowing how he felt about you. Tears threatened to spill from your eyes but you wiped them away before they had a chance to spill over. You could hear the door knob jiggle but it stopped without ever turning. "Ryan listen, that was a whole lot of information you slammed on me, you have you give me a moment to process it." You admitted whispering into the door, "Please open up, I need to talk to you face to face, I can't just leave it here." You begged. "Ryan, I need to see you." Your voice solemn and quiet, you looked down at your shoes the laces not fully tied. The knob turned and suddenly your shoes were covered in a yellow light. You met two blue eyes, tears flowing out of them without direction. "Ryan, for the longest time I thought you didn't like me. In the short moments I was in the office you never spoke to me but everyone else was up and asking questions and making jokes. When I first saw you I kinda took a step back and said 'whoa smart, handsome, and from what I saw funny I must have hit the jackpot' yet I never got close because fear of rejection and just not having a lot of experience. When I accidentally closed that door I ended up being a bit nervous because I thought you would hate me. When I found out you cut up your arm because of my I was sure of it but then you didn't. If you thought I was angry I never was, I was just glad you weren't upset with me. I had my doubts like when you invited me over and avoided any contact with me. I thought you just lied and that you really did blame me. These last few weeks I have found my sketchbook filled with you more often just like my thoughts. I saw myself being with you, and just cuddling and doing stupid couple stuff. Whenever you invite me over I get excited. You're great at what you do, and you're so talented and handsome and I'm left asking myself ' why would someone like him ever be interested in me?' Ryan I care about you and it's so weird saying it. Knowing that you care about me makes me so happy, but it hit me so hard I had to take a moment to process everything that was thrown at me. I didn't mean to make you cry Ryan, far from it." You lifted a hand but let it hover until he gave a nod signalling to go ahead and wipe the tear from his left cheek. "You're brilliant and anyone would be lucky to have you, I was willing to just let these feelings inside of me fester and never surface but to know that you ended up caring about me blows my mind." You said everything you needed to, there was nothing for you to tell him now it was up to him to decided where to go with this. A small sniffle broke the silence, and you held out a hand. In a sense this was the ultimate decision, so small and yet so large. A large hand enveloped yours, it was just as warm as you imagined. You were lead back into the house and into his room, it was well kept and inviting. No words were said as both of you got into the queen sized bed, no words were said as you both embraced one another, and no words were said as you both drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No flashback for this one, I just wanted to spend a bit of time in the present.  
> Sorry its so short next one will be long and will include a flashback I promise <3

You smiled at the finished paper in your hands before getting up to take it to Burnie who would look it over and make sure everything is in order. You made your way through the dark building, but you knew the building like the back of your hand so maneuvering through the black hallways was nothing. Most everyone had gone home save Michael who ended up pointing a wooden gun at you as you entered kitchen, you put your hands up jokingly.  
"Oh, hey (Y/N). Why are you still here?" He asked dropping the wooden gun onto the black counter.  
"I had some papers to finish up, but those are done and I am going to deliver the last one to Burnie's office and then head home." You smiled at him, "I think you should as well, no point in staying here when you have tomorrow off right?"  
"Yeah, Lindsay and I have some plans tomorrow anyway. I just had to record a rage quit really fast, and now I am hungry." He paused a moment, "Did Ryan go home already?"   
"No he ended up staying. I told him to get his tired ass home but he refused so he's sleeping in my office right now." You laughed and thought back to your boyfriend. It amazed you how some people thought he was just some mad old guy when really he was a big old teddy bear. "I need to drop these off so I can get him home." You excused yourself.  
"See you Monday then." Micheal waved to you as you left.  
Burnie's office wasn't that far from the kitchen. When you came across the closed wooden door you opted to slide the paper underneath and go about your business. You bid the curly auburn haired Michael a goodnight as you returned through the kitchen to your office. You let out a small laugh at Ryan when you walked through your door, the large man was slowly sliding off of the chair he was nestled in.   
You place a hand on his shoulder and shook lightly, "Hey Ryan, I finished up those papers."  
He jerked himself awake and in a tired voiced let out a quiet, "What?"  
"We can go home now." You laughed.  
Pulling himself out of the chair and stumbled forward a bit before he stretched towards the ceiling only reminding you how short you were compared to him. "Let me go get the keys, and I will see you home."  
You pointed to yourself "Me," you then pointed to him, "let you drive home tired? I think not."  
"I'll be fine," He let out in a yawn.  
"Nope, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I let you just drive home sleepy?" You intertwined your hand with his. "We can get the car tomorrow morning, lets just go home and sleep."   
He rubbed his eye with his free hand before letting out quiet, "Fine." Ryan didn't argue with you about most things, especially the ones he knew he couldn't win.  
Before you even left the parking lot Ryan was asleep again letting out quiet snores in the seat next to you. You looked over to him the yellow light from the street lamps casting shadows on his face as you drove under them. It wasn't a long drive just bit over twenty minutes, and the texan nights made it more enjoyble. You weren't good with heat and it didn't help that you weren't from Austin either so the daytime heat just made it worse but the nighttime air just reminded you of home. At one point you were tempted to just to go back North where it was cool yet you were glad you stayed. You parked in front of the house and woke Ryan up to tell him to go inside. You're pretty sure if he didn't have his arm around your shoulder he would fall to the ground and sleep on the grass for the night.  
"I told you to go home earlier." You sighed.  
"And miss hanging out with you?" A tired voice asked, "I would never."  
You laughed, "We have all day tomorrow to do what ever you want."  
You opened the door and pushed Ryan in first, he stumbled to the bedroom. "You know what we should do tomorrow?"   
"What?" You grabbed his and your nightwear from the dresser drawers.  
The bed groaned as Ryan fell onto it. "We should go putt putting." He let out in a gruff laugh.  
"If that's what you want to do we can do that." If he didn't bother changing you saw no point in it either and laid next to him, one arm across his chest and your face nuzzled his side. He was always so warm and inviting.   
"I love you, (Y/N)." He let out under his breath, and ran his hand through your (H/C) hair.  
"Ryan, I love you too." You sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

You awoke in the middle of the night, the room around you was a comfortable black. Ryan's breath was smooth and even, his arm wrapped around you drawing you close to him. Wriggling out of Ryan's arm careful not to wake him up in an attempt to go get a drink, unfortunately you ended up wriggling out of the bed and landed on your ass with a soft thud. Grunting you rubbed your eyes and stood up stretching upwards before exiting the room in a dazed state. The open kitchen was illuminated by the over head light above the kitchen sink, opening the cupboard you took out a cup and filled it with water. Sitting down at the dinner table you admired a picture of your parents on the wall from where you were sitting. To be back home in the North would be nice, but even though the heat and the dry air was sometimes unbearable the Texas BBQs and the late night bonfires you visited made it worth while. The first time Ryan met your parents he was so nervous, it was a family reunion and your mother had wanted to meet him so badly that you said you'd both be there.   
You guys scheduled the plain ride in June to come up in October, said your good-byes to your co-workers for the next couple of weeks and left. The night before it was obvious that Ryan was nervous, he kept asking questions about what your mother is like, what was acceptable behavior, things like that. For most of the plane ride he was shaking his leg, and just talking more than usual even though he was nervous Ryan was all for it. Well, until you both stepped out of the airport.  
"You said it wasn't going to be that cold." He complained as you both stood outside waiting for your mother to pull around, his hand left yours so he could rub his arms in a sad attempt to make himself warm.  
"It's only 55 degrees, all you should need is a light jacket." You retorted and looked over at him, he was repressing a shiver. It was nice out, at least for you, a gentle breeze pushed forward and the leaves changing color.  
Ryan's nose was already turning red, "I think you forget I am from the South, anything below 70 is cold." He replied sarcastically.  
"If you want we can go get you a winter coat tomorrow, there's a store that specifically sells them." To you it felt fine but he was shivering, you wondered how he would fair at the 37 degrees it was suppose to be in the next few days. You saw your mother's car pull around, "Go ahead and get in I'll put the bags in the trunk." You told him so he didn't freeze to death. You heard the familiar 'pop' as the trunk opened up, your mothers trunk had a few knick knacks in it and a blanket but it was still roomy. The suitcases made a soft thunk as you tossed them in the back and rounded to the backseat.  
"Hello!" You mother said happily as you entered the car, "So this must be Ryan, I've heard all good things about you."  
"Oh really?" He took this moment to smirk down at you, "I wonder what kind of good things."  
You smiled sheepishly, feeling blush cross onto your face. "Just that you can be a complete bone head."  
Your mother laughed from the front seat, "I'm very excited to be meeting you Ryan, although I have to ask are you cold?" Your mother had a knack for telling if people were uncomfortable.   
His hands were icy when you reached for them he let out a small shy smile, you just placed your other hand on top. "Yeah, he's a bit chilly. He's from the South mom, anything below 70 is cold." You mocked.  
"Well I would figure that he is from the South, I mean look at him he is shivering up a storm." The heat was cranked up past your liking but you are the one who didn't think about the temperature difference between the both of you.  
Your mother continued to pelt Ryan with questions, you chimed in only when needed. Laughing whenever he looked down at you unsure how to approach a question. Happily you admired the town you were driving through, it was quaint even for its size it just had that air. Ryan rubbed his thumb onto the back of your hand, you've come to know that he did that when ever he was nervous or upset, you replied by leaning into him. He always smelled so nice, you could never describe the scent though it was always warm. To you Ryan was summer, he was always warm, had sky blue eyes, light brown hair, and a laugh that just filled you with fuzz. He just screamed summer to you.  
The stop in front of the house was abrupt, "Whoops sorry about that, Ryan distracted me and I almost missed the drive." Your mother giggled.   
"Geez Ryan stop being so lovable otherwise I'll have competition."   
He let out a laugh, "What? Your mother?"  
"Hey you never know." You coyly smiled at him, he ruffled your hair a bit before exiting the car, "Hey mom."  
"Mm?"  
"Take Ryan inside I don't need an icicle for a boyfriend."  
Your mother let out a solid laugh before agreeing and leading the tall man into the house. You happily took out both suitcases, closed the trunk and lead yourself up the walk to the door. Ryan held open the door so you could waddle inside.   
"Such a gentleman." You heard your mother sigh happily. She was always a sap when it came to you and your affairs.  
You rolled your eyes as Ryan took a suitcase from you. "That's only because he's trying to impress you."  
"Wait, what?" Ryan dropped the case he was about to help take upstairs, "Now you're just trying to make me look bad."  
Both of you were led upstairs, you already knew what room it was. You had stayed there before. The hallway was dark but inviting nonetheless, unfortunately it was to dark for Ryan because he tripped over something but quickly caught himself.   
"Oops, are you okay? I know it's a bit of a mess but we are having more of my family staying over." Your mother apologized for the mess. You had cousins from all age groups so seeing an occasional toy lie around is nothing new. Especially since quite a few of them are staying here for the week. Ryan just laughed a quick 'it's okay'. The room your mother lead both of you to was a lot different than you remembered. The walls were a brighter shade of cream, there was a new t.v. against one of the walls and what used to be a full sized bed was now a queen.  
"You changed it up mother." You let out still observing the room around you, Ryan in front of you browsing around the room as well.   
"Yep! Not to mention I found one of your art pieces from when you were in school and placed it in here. It's been a big hit with the rest of the family. You should bring us some more." Your mom beamed pointing to the the left side of the room and sure enough it sat there on the dresser.  
Your face went red immediately, it was an old piece and nothing compared to what you could do now, Ryan thought otherwise and went to picked it up. "It's nice." Turning it either way he smiled admiring it.   
"Alright then, when you guys are done wash up for dinner the rest of us will be down stair waiting." She walked towards the door only to stop before exiting, "Oh, but please take your time." With that the door shut with a quiet click.  
Ryan was the first to speak, "Do you guys thrive in the cold or something? I thought the house would be warmer but no it's still cold in here." He was still scanning that stupid piece of yours.   
You laughed and wrapped your arms around his waist from behind. "Thank you." Your face nestled into his back. "I know it's cold, and meeting families can be pretty weird and awkward but it means a lot that you came up with me."  
You could feel the rumble of his laugh as he let out, "And miss the opportunity to figure out where you came from?" We twisted around to face you, a soft smile crossed his face as he swept your hair back with one of his hands. You liked moments like this, nothing grand or expensive, nothing huge or impressive just this. These small moments when it's just you and Ryan. When you really see the side of him that isn't always sarcastic or funny, the side of him that is soft and filled with warmth and love. That is what made you love him so much. "I believe your family is waiting for us. We should head down stairs." He breathed onto the top of your head before placing a soft kiss on top. His hand interlaced with yours as he lead you out the room and down the stairs following the sound of your family.   
Dinner was nice, your family took well to Ryan asking questions about what he does, how you two met, things like that. Ryan looked like he was having fun which left a warm and fuzzy feeling in your stomach. It meant the world to you for the people you cared so much about to get along. The younger kids laughed at Ryan's jokes, and adults listened intently as he told stories about you and him.  
After the last place of dessert left the table the kids went to watch T.V and played while the adults stayed for a game of Euchre. It was typical of your family to play a card game together at reunions. Your family placed in the money bets, as they always did, and separated into their respective teams. You and Ryan were separated by a pushy aunt and uncle, you on your aunt's and Ryan on your uncle's. Ryan gave you a worried look.   
` At the end it wasn't either of you that won but your mother's team that took the cash, you were upset because you lost what you bet even though you were so close to winning. Ryan didn't bet anything since he was new to how your weird family worked but he placed a hand on your shoulder while your head hung in your hands.  
"It's alright it wasn't that much, besides your mother had to split it so all she got was twenty-five." Ryan attempted to console you   
Your mother's laughter was heard from the kitchen, "That may be so Ryan but that's twenty-five more dollars than her!"  
"Ha. ha. ha." You let out in a defeated sigh and stood from the table, "As much as I love my mother gloating I am going to go jump in the shower. So you guys can go ahead and rip Ryan apart if you like." The adults still at the table let out a collective laugh.   
Ryan joined you at the bottom of the stairs, "You are so cruel." He looked down at you.  
"What? I was on a plane all day and my hair is gross." You shrugged and started up the stairs, Ryan grabbed your hand and gave you a pleading look.   
"What do I do? I don't know who these people are, what if I screw up?" He whispered.  
You let out a sigh, "You won't ever get to know them if you don't talk to them without me, you did fine at dinner."  
"That's because you were there, I could imitate what you talked to them about so I didn't offend them." His hand squeezed yours, a thumb brushing over it.  
You cupped a hand to his face, "Ryan, I am going to go shower, you will be fine. It takes a lot to offend my family anymore. The worst that they will do is ask is what you have done in your past. Don't worry."  
He sighed looking down at the hand he was holding. "I know it is stupid but I just need to make a good impression."  
You let go of his hand, "You dork, you will be fine. Besides I'll be gone for thirty minutes."  
"Without you I am never fine." A huge smile crossed his face.  
"You dork." With a smile on your face you left him down stairs with the rest of the family to go to the warmth of the shower.

When you exited the steam filled bathroom you could hear loud laughter from the kids down stairs, along with Ryan's deep one. Tip toeing quietly down the stairs and into the living-room you could see a dog pile of kids on top of Ryan who was on his stomach smiling from ear to ear, a smile crossed your lips. Your mother was taking pictures, and the rest of the adults were on the furniture talking and smiling at what was happening, you stood in the doorway of the living room unnoticed. Ryan was laughing causing the pile of kids on top of him to move up and down with his laughter, the kids were a mixture of happy screaming and laughter.   
Your mother looked up and noticed you, she smiled and walked over to you. "How long has he been like this?" You asked  
"About ten minutes now, the kids learned about how he used to build pools and your uncle made a comment about how strong he must be, so one thing lead to another and the kids wanted to test how strong he was so they dog piled him." She made a short explanation.  
"That's impressive."   
"You know, you have quite the man. I know I haven't known him for long but he is a good one." She looked at you in your eyes.  
"You have no idea the jackpot I hit with him mom, he is such a sweetheart." You looked back over to the kids, the top child kept jumping back onto the pile. It warmed you to see him so kind to the kids. You straightened yourself up, "Alright kiddos, here I come." You shouted out, the kids screamed in excitement as you pretended to run and throw yourself on top of them all. You kept your all your weight on the ground as you lightly laid on top, so you wouldn't sqaush the kids. Ryan looked at you and smiled triumphantly, you just gave him a look, to which his smile just grew wider. You stood up from the pile and sat on the floor watching Ryan struggle to get the kids off.  
"Dog pile on (Y/N)!" One of the kids shouted and the rest followed suit all jumping on you. You squeaked in surprise when Ryan was the first one on top laying across your stomach, followed by the rest of the kids.  
"You traitor." You let out in a breathy voice as the weight started to add up, but it was nothing you couldn't handle.   
Ryan laughed, "I couldn't pass up an opportunity."   
You ruffled his hair and gave him a light punch. You could feel the pile wobble as they all balanced on one another.  
Your aunts voice broke the laughter of the kids, "Alright I think it's about time you guys go to bed."   
A collective stream of 'awws' came from the pile but it dispersed quickly. Ryan continued to lay on you as the kids said their good nights and followed your aunt up the stairs to prepare them for bed and tuck them in. Ryan's blue eyes looked at you with a soft love that you've never seen in another man before, you let out a small smile.  
"I'm rather tired." He whispered, eyes dropping slightly as he spoke.  
"Well I can't get up to go to bed now can I?" Pushing at Ryan he lifted himself up and helped you from the floor. His hand interlaced in yours you could feel him sway side to side. You took that as your cue. "Night guys, I think Ryan and I are going to go get some sleep. We might be gone first thing in the morning we have to go get Ryan a coat."  
"I know it's suppose to be chilly tomorrow morning so he can borrow my coat in the morning if he needs it." Your uncle piped in.  
Ryan let out a thank you and you said good night to your family before retreating upstairs and into the guest room. Ryan wrapped his muscular arms around you a pulled you into him as you were getting both your and Ryan's PJs. He place his face into the nook of your neck as he rocked both of you back and forth. He did this on occasion, whenever he was really tired and found it hard to stay standing up, or when he was playing coy. A grunt of discontent escaped him as you turned in his arms to face him. "You did great today, the kids loved you." You let out as you pushed him back on the bed, his lazy eyes looking up at you. You smiled down at him cupping his face in your hands as you kissed all over his face, he laughed and pushed you off of him. Rolling over you laid down next to him, just staring at the ceiling above you. You're not to sure when but both of you feel into a silent sleep, hands entangled with one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing reader fanfictions that include families in it is haarrrddd so sorry if it isn't the best, I tried. Any who it isn't the end of the flash back there might be two more chapters of it before we return to the real world.   
> Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, first work and I have never had much practice with x Reader fanfictions... to be honest it was a bit weird writing this but I hope you enjoy it all the same. Thank you.


End file.
